Llámame flancito mío
by EmzF
Summary: Porque a Molly le gusta que Arthur le llame de una manera especial. Para el reto "Primum" del foro The Ruins.


**Disclaimer:** _Nada de ésto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

><p>Suspira y vuelve a mirar por la ventana, ya no sabe si es la décimo primera o décimo quinta vez que lo hace en los veinte minutos que lleva esperando, pero lo cierto es que ese desasosiego la está matando.<p>

Lentamente se quita la _manopla_ que lleva en su mano derecha, esa que su hermano Gideon le regaló hace seis años por navidad, de un color naranja chillón —porque Gideon adoraba el naranja chillón— con un dibujo de una vaca deforme, y a Molly no puede evitar que un par de lágrimas se le escapen, porque esta maldita guerra se lo está llevando todo, porque se ha llevado a Gideon, porque se ha llevado a Fabian, y con ellos también una parte de ella misma.

—Molly —Escucha una voz desde el jardín—. Molly, ¿estás ahí?

Y de repente todo ese desasosiego, angustia, intranquilidad y desazón han desaparecido. Porque Molly sería capaz de reconocer esa voz en cualquier sitio, da igual el tiempo o el lugar, es Arthur, y ella lo sabe.

—¿Arthur? —Pregunta ella, aunque ya sabe la respuesta—. Entra en casa de una vez, te estoy esperando desde hace más de...

—Hazme primero la pregunta secreta, cariño —Pide el hombre con voz amable.

Molly bufa y se coloca un corto mechón de pelo pelirrojo tras la oreja. Sabe que su marido está tras la puerta y mientras tanto ella está ahí, parada tras la ventana, esperando ver algo que sabe no verá, mientras el inquieto de su hijo —porque para variar, el medimago ha dicho que es un niño— comienza a dar patadas en su vientre. Toda esa situación la desespera.

—Arthur, ¿de verdad...?

—Molly —Vuelve a repetir esta vez con voz más severa, pero sin dejar de lado el matiz dulce y cariñoso, es su esposa, la ama—. Hazme la pregunta o te juro que duermo aquí fuera toda la noche.

—Está bien, está bien —Acepta ella haciendo aspavientos con las manos, aún sabiendo que él no puede verla—. ¿Cuál es tu mayor ambición?

Y Arthur, al otro lado de la puerta, sonríe.

—Averiguar cómo vuelan los aviones —Contesta él.

—¿Puedes pasar ya de una vez? —Pregunta ella frunciendo el ceño—. La cena debe de estar ya para los restos, se ha quedado fría y...

—Molly, ahora te tengo que hacer yo la pregunta —Vuelve a decir él.

—Arthur, ésto es una pérdida de tiempo, ¡sé que eres tú! Te reconocería hasta con los ojos cerrados —Asegura la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos mientras nota como el bebé vuelve a darle otra patada. Y pensar que aún le quedan otros cinco meses de embarazo.

—¿Cómo te gusta que te llame cuando estamos solos? —Pregunta el hombre, y Molly puede escuchar como se está riendo. A ella no le hace ninguna gracia esa pregunta ¡la avergüenza!

—_Flancitomío —_Contesta ella de carrerilla, y siente como sus mejillas y orejas, para variar, empiezan a arderle, están completamente rojas—. ¿Quieres pasar de una vez?

—No te he escuchado bien, Molly —Dice él riéndose, porque está seguro, más que seguro que su esposa, su querida, amada y adorada esposa está sonrojada a más no poder, y eso la convierte en verdaderamente adorable—. Repítelo de nuevo —Pide.

Molly bufa y se vuelve a colocar un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, no sabe si son las hormonas del embarazo, si es ese niño tragón que no hace más que comer —y por tanto ella tiene hambre todo el rato— si es el hecho que los gemelos hayan decidido destrozar la habitación del pequeño Charlie o las horas que son. No lo sabe, pero de pronto Molly tiene unas terribles ganas de llorar.

—He dicho que me gusta que me llames... —Contesta apretando los dientes y cerrando los ojos.

Pero antes de que pueda terminar la frase siente las manos de su marido —porque sabe que son sus manos, las reconocería en cualquier lugar— posadas en su vientre, ese que ya empieza a ser notable con sus cuatro meses de embarazo.

Con cuidado junta su frente con la de ella y Molly no puede evitar pensar cuán alto es, o quizás ella es demasiado bajita, no lo sabe con certeza, pero lo cierto es que en esos momentos no le importa demasiado, se siente demasiado bien entre los brazos de Arthur.

—Feliz cumpleaños, flancito mío —Susurra sobre sus labios, justo antes de besarla.

Y Molly sonríe. Porque quiere que Arthur la siga llamando así toda una vida.

* * *

><p>¡Mi primer ArthurMolly! Lo cierto es que le tenía bastantes ganas a esta pareja, tan tiernos, tan entrañables, tan... Weasley.

Molly embarazada de Ron —mi amado y adorado Ronald— en el día de su cumpleaños —treinta de octubre, por cierto— con la guerra en pleno apogeo, y obviamente preocupada porque Arthur no llega a casa, ¿qué más puedo decir?. Los Wasley siempre me han parecido la familia perfecta.

¡Ah! Decir que, por favor, si no os habeis pasado ya, os deis una vueltecilla por el foro The Ruins, que lizze213 y yo hemos creado hace poco ¡y va estupendamente bien! Aquí os dejo el link.

**http: / .net / forum / The_Ruins / 100121/**

Un beso, ¡os quiero!

—Virginia.


End file.
